Team 2fort
by Pondering Fool
Summary: The Administrator and Cinder scheme in the shadows, corporate empires prepare to wage war and unseen forces prepare to make their move. And in the middle of it all stand four mercenaries sent to a school for hunters. TF2 is the property of Valve. RWBY is the property of Monty Oum/Roosterteeth. I own nothing.


Glynda knocked lightly on the door to Ozpin's office, carrying a fresh mug of coffee in her hands. It was a rare occasion when Glynda would perform such menial tasks, even for Ozpin; but the headmaster had just finished going over all the first-year transcripts and would be physically drained, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"_Come in."_

As the Huntress had expected, Ozpin's voice was dreary and monotonous. He could barely function under normal circumstances without his precious Caffeine, let alone after several nights without sleep. The blonde witch pushed the door open gently, attempting to avoid making loud noises.

"_Ah, Glynda. What can I do for you?"_

"_I brought you some coffee."_

Ozpin's eyes were sunken and bleary, but she could've sworn his eyes lit up with childish glee, which was an understandable reaction given his circumstances.

"_Ah, thank you."_

Glynda handed the mug to him as she inspected the mountain of paperwork and envelopes that sat on his desk. However, amidst the stacks of resumes and applications, two letters had been separated from the rest.

"_What are these?"_

Ozpin followed Glynda's line of site lazily, a slight frown on his face as he realised what she was talking about.

"_One of the worst headaches I've had all week."_

Curiosity aroused, Glynda picked up the envelopes and inspected them with a keen, hawklike look. The two envelopes were red and blue coloured and had signatures written in high-quality calligraphy. It didn't take her long to figure out whom it was from.

"_The Mann brothers." _The witch muttered in disgust. _"What do they want this time?"_

"_Scholarships."_

"_What?"_

"_They want scholarships for some of their rising-star mercenaries; hoping we can refine them into 'killing machines' beyond the normal calibre of mercenaries they hire."_

"_Feh, madness. Wait, you aren't actually considering this, are you?"_

Ozpin let out a weary, defeated sigh, taking a large sip from his mug and staring out the window, looking at the BLU and RED headquarters that dominated Vale's skyline.

"_If it were anyone else, I would've thrown the letters out. But…"_

The silver-haired man stood up and walked over to the window, getting a clearer view of the city and taking another sip of his coffee.

"_The Mann brothers have a great amount of influence in our world; rivalled only by that of the Schnee Dust Company and Mann Co. Besides, if there's one thing the Mann Brothers are known for it isn't rational thinking or forgiveness. I'm afraid denying the request would be more trouble than it's worth."_

"_But surely we coul-"_

Ozpin simply held up another letter, this one stamped with a seal that could cause the downfall of entire kingdoms or cooperate empires and grant the greatest of powers to the lowliest of men.

"_The Administrator."_

"_Indeed. It would seem she also wishes for us to host these mercenaries."_

"_But why? What does she stand to gain?"_

"_I can't answer that for you. But what I do know is that if we anger RED, BLU _and_ the administrator, the consequences will be…dire."_

Glynda moved so that she was standing next to Ozpin, gazing out the window and at the city of Vale and sighing in defeat.

"_We don't have a choice, do we?"_

"_I'm afraid not."_

"_Have you looked at their transcripts yet?"_

"_Yes, two mercenaries from each company."_

"_Only two? Senility or no, the must know that we need four to make a team!"_

"_Glynda, I gave up trying to understand the whims of those two long ago. It's better to just go with it."_

The two stood there in silence, watching as dark storm clouds rapidly closed the distance until raindrops began to slam against the windows. Perhaps it was a sign of doom and foreboding.

"_One things for sure; it's going to be an interesting year…"_

**And that's the end of that chapter! I've set up a poll so you can decide which four mercenaries will be on team 'Teufort'. You have four votes for your four favourite mercenaries. Be sure to use all of them!**

**Also, don't worry if your choices don't win, the other mercs will appear in the story, just not as part of the team. Finally, I've got other priorities right now, so it might be awhile before the next update.**

**Now get going and remember; the breakfast steak is the most important steak!**


End file.
